Captain Curlylock
by PaperPrince
Summary: John was never much of a reader but maybe he just needed to find the right book... Not quite crack. Very fluffy humour ahead!
1. Chapter 1

Cowritten with LittleAppleAngel

* * *

Anyone who was anyone was enthralled by the Captain Curlylocks series. That is everyone under the age of five or so and their parents. John being in his mid-thirties and currently childless (save for a childish consulting detective) was or at least had been blissfully unaware of the books of Captain Curlylocks until a computer issue at work shut down the entire network and surgery. As it was his computer that had crashed and caused the fault, Sarah had forced him to spend the half an hour it took to get everything back online entertaining a bunch of sick children and their parents.

It had also led to his discovery of Captain Curlylocks.

From the moment John catches sight of the illustration of pirate's scowling little face and mass of black curls on the cover he was entranced by the book.

Captain Curlylocks according to the blurb on the back of book used to be a prince with untameable curly hair who lived in a majestic kingdom ruled by his cruel older brother King Cake-a-lot.

King Cake-a-lot was so called because of his highnesses fondness for sweets and cakes. Curlylock personally called his brother many other things but none of them are particularly suitable for print.

However Prince Curlylocks disliked being a prince and having to do princely things such as dance with princesses and attend balls and so ran away to sea in order to have adventures.

"I don't want to be a prince, they're boring. I'm going to be a pirate and go on an adventure" said little Curlylock. And so he did.

He escaped the kingdom that very day and stole a ship called "The Skull" and sailed off into the sunset in search of treasure.

(Stealing ships is not a very good thing for a prince to do, however the one in question was quite old and going to be made into firewood when Curlylock showed up and took it. Besides Curlylock had renounced his princely ways by this point.)

As amusing as the book was, everything was unfortunately quickly up and running again and so John never made it to the next picture book in the series that day.

He had intended to look it up upon arriving home. However Sherlock ends up dragging him on a case involving a missing granny and million pound necklace.

As a result John doesn't remember the books until two weeks later.

He is wandering around trying to decide what to buy Harry for her birthday when he spots a display of new Captain Curlylock books in the window. Forgetting his sister's gift John ends up spending the afternoon sitting in the children's section of Waterston's reading all the Curlylock books he can find.

The more he reads the more he cannot deny the likeness Captain Curlylock shares with Sherlock. It's not just the drawings but the character, Captain Curlylock is blunt and quirky with a deeply hidden soft spot and a head full of trouble. He continues reading all the while trying to determine whether or not he should be concerned that it appears his friend and flatmate has been turned into a beloved fictional character.

John is deeply engrossed reading about Curlylock helping a ghost girl named Shy find her way back home when a little girl taps him on the shoulder. "Mister if you like Curlylock I think you should read this one next." She says handing him a book before disappearing back to her mother.

John takes it and smiles thanking her. He turns the book over and glances at the title which reads "Captain Curlylock gains a friend".

It is clear from the first page that this was different from the older books. For the older books in the series focused on Curlylock's self-reliant nature and his use of brains to save the day. The words "I don't need anyone." Was Curlylock's catchphrase up until that point.

This book though focused on his blossoming if unlikely friendship, with a survivor he picked up from a shipwreck. A ship doctor who was brave, clever (though the book stressed not too clever) and was extraordinary ordinary even if he couldn't remember his name.  
Curlylock did his best to help the survivor. For two days solid he stayed by the sick man's side nursing him back to health. On the third day he awoke feeling much better.

"Hey um how are you?"

"Fine, I think. Where am I? Who are you?" The stranger panicked.

"You are on my ship, I'm Captain Curlylock, may I ask who you are?" Curlylock asked politely (as like his mother told him who once she had heard of his desired job "Well it doesn't mean that you can't be a polite pirate!)

"I'm Doctor… Doctor- I'm sorry but I- I don't know?"

"That's alright. We can work it out together."

John turned the page over eagerly only to discover that was the end of the book. Feeling blue at the sudden end John turned the page to discover which book was the sequal. However at the end of the book there was an old competition entry asking the children what they think the brave doctor's name should be, the winner earning their chosen name being published in the book and a new bike.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock Holmes Consulting Detective and Award winning Children's author lay on the sofa deep in thought.

The newest book in his series was locked in his mind palace all ready for publishing but for one problem. He simply could not decide what to call the Doctor in his books. For three adventures he had strung his readers along with no proper name to call his beloved Doctor character.

And now they were beginning to get antsy, demanding to know more about the caring physician that had cured stomach aches, befriended dragons and discovered priceless treasure.

Over the past few months his loyal readers had sent him hundreds of wonderful ideas for names, each of them appallingly sentimental and cute but none of them quite right for his Doctor.

Sherlock exhaled and pressed the tips of his fingers together.

The whole thing was maddening, and it was all his fault. If only he hadn't taking that case in that publishing house six months before John and he had met. If only he hadn't been stuck proof reading pages and pages of drivel about singing pixies and blogging dogs, and if only he hadn't decided to write something better.

Sherlock sighed. It was hardly his fault that his books were pure genius, sparking imagination and curiosity in children's minds everywhere.  
Even so he should have known better than to include John in his books in the first place. At this rate they were in danger of becoming far too autobiographical and worse far too sentimental for his liking.

Why just the other day, the artist that drew the artwork had told him how much she loved how his books taught children about the importance of companionship and love. If Abby clueless but gifted could see the devotion between Curlylock and his Doctor then Sherlock was surely screwed.

At least John knew nothing of his books, or even more importantly his feelings.

* * *

Okay so we loved hearing all your ideas for names.  
Which only made it harder to decide what to call Curlylock's pal...

Thank you all! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock hated book signings and all they entailed. Noisy, sticky, over excited children and their parents were not the sort of company Sherlock looked forward to when he could be out solving brutal crimes instead. Nor did he enjoy ruining his hand, signing endless bits of paper or books even as people sung his praises (Sherlock had recently discovered that he didn't particularly care for praise if it did not come from John).

In fact Sherlock rated these events as only slightly better than spending time with Mycroft. Unfortunately his manager Victor insisted that he hold at least one every blue moon in order to dispel the reoccurring rumours that he had died and left the series unfinished.

Sherlock complied with that request only because Victor allowed him to choose the book store. And because he was one of the few that knew that the apparently shy, mild mannered cardigan wearing bespectacled Mr Walter Hemlock was in fact Sherlock Holmes in disguise. That Victor was not above threatening to destroy both Sherlock's street credibility and book sales by informing the public of that fact only made him even more willing to comply with his ridiculous demands that he spend time with his fans.

And that is how Sherlock found himself at half eleven on the Wednesday morning of his latest book release; wearing one of John's horrible jumpers (a lumpy sea green number that John had hopefully found on discount at a thrift shop) and reading "Curlylock and the Lost Prince" to a bunch of under-fives with only a special meet and greet picnic lunch with his ten of his biggest fans and their parents to look forward to.

He is just getting to the bit where the Doctor discovers he is actually the missing prince of Sunlight city when an unfamiliar gentleman storms into the store yelling nonsense. Sherlock reads the anger in the man's body language as the man thunders towards him a copy of the book Sherlock was currently reading in his hands. His unkempt dirty clothes showing that he had recently lost his job and that if Sherlock wasn't mistaken judging by the stain on his t-shirt drunk.

"I wasted two hours of my life waiting in the rain for this shite!" The man shouts making his way over to the story corner and terrifying the children in the process. The semicircle breaks as children scatter in all directions running back to their mum or dad. Sherlock stills in his seat, calculating the best way to immobilise this nutter while ensuring that neither the children nor staff were put in harm's way.

The man continues to rant about the book "I wouldn't have bought this trash let alone read it to my kid if I had known it was going to turn out like this! I demand my money back!"

"I mean Jampers? What kind of crappy name is that for a dog? And what about that Doctor's bloody name an all!" He slurs bitterly, as if put out that the name wasn't his one. More than likely considering that he mention his child. Sherlock quickly deduces that he has lost the child in the custody battle and had hoped to win back some favour by having his child's name appear in a book by the child's favourite author. This man will not back down from the weak words of the staff Sherlock realises worriedly.

"My name was better than THAT!" He slurs, as Sherlock finally rises up out of his chair and heads towards the man. "I mean what kind of name is –"

"I'll thank you not to go revealing any spoiler's" John says appearing out of no-where, and quickly incapacitating the man. Sherlock makes a note to be more aware of his surroundings, especially when he is in charge of the safety of children.

In no time at the police arrive to take the drunk away for disturbing the peace. John as hero of the hour is heavily praised by various parents for his quick acting.  
Unsurprisingly the store owner decides that they should all have a quick break before starting the reading again. Still somewhat in character Sherlock agrees although personally he would have preferred to leave along with the police especially as it would have helped him avoid dealing with John.

Aware that his flatmate had probably followed him there that morning (despite leaving at four am) and had definitely discovered his most embarrassing secret Sherlock prepared himself for the teasing that was sure to follow. Especially if John knew about the Doctor character.  
Before he could try and make a break for it John was standing next to him and smiling.

"You might like to know that I'm a big fan of your stories." John told him before Sherlock could explain. "I know they're aimed at children but for some reason I really connect with the characters, especially that Doctor Honey."

Sherlock flushed at his words. "Jammit I can explain!" He said accidentally quoting a line of the Doctor's. John placed a hand over Sherlock's mouth before he could say anything more.

"My favourite character though is probably Captain Curlylock because he reminds me of you." John says removing his hand in order to silence Sherlock with his lips instead.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to sail the sea with me forever more? I'd come willingly you know, because I love you." John adds when they finally break apart.

Sherlock flushes and looks down at his feet. "I get seasick." He mumbled.

End.


End file.
